


雨季明けの祭り

by BasilLeaves



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: 念者念弟(ラブコメハピエン篇)です。素直でやんちゃな若衆チアルート、まだ目が見えている頃、という設定です。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> この設定のチアルートの源泉は、某絵描き様の素敵な絵なのです。婉曲にリンクを張らせていただいておきます…  
> https://twitter.com/blueeyeschir/status/836752990799159296

　「オレは念者！可愛がるほう！念弟はベイズ！もう手は付けた！」と宣言して下げ髪をすっぱり切ったのが三ヶ月前で、それ以来とても快適な日々を過ごしている。

　それまでは何かと面倒だった。

　そろそろ食べ頃かという歳になったころから、あちこちの師兄から声かけられまくるわ袖引かれるわ物影に引きずり込まれるわ、いくらオレがこの見た目の愛らしさで実はジェダ最強の男とは言え、こう毎日いちいち相手を叩きのめしていてはいい加減飽きるし、手加減を間違えると相手に後遺症が残る。というか残った。何人か。

　そういう日々をしばらく過ごして、ウンザリしたところで思いついた名案だった。気の毒な役目を引受けてもらうベイズには、このことは黙っていた。協力などしてくれる物分りの良さを期待しても無駄だし、いちいち否定して回られたらせっかくの作戦が台無しだ。だが色恋沙汰にはさっぱり鈍いベイズは幸い何一つ気づくこと無く、これまで通りむっつり黙ったままオレの傍に来たり来なかったりでウロウロしている。

　ベイズは、オレほどではないが腕の立つ男だ。控えめに言っても、オレを除けばジェダ寺院では無敵と言っていい。その強面をオレ専属と宣言したことで師兄たちの余計な手出しが無くなったのは有難かったが、年少の師弟たちが涙目でベイズを睨みつけるのには参った。麗しのイムウェ先輩(オレだオレ)の、まさかのもっさりデカ男趣味が信じられなかったらしい。

　周囲の反応はその他にも様々だ。驚きの色を隠せない者もいるが、ごく普通に納得している者も多い。もともとベイズはちょろちょろとオレの面倒を見るのが好きだったから、なにくれとなくいろいろと世話を焼かれているオレを見て、念弟をこき使っているように見えている者もいるのだろう。そういうときにいつもよりベイズに体を寄せると、あからさまに失望の色を浮かべて向こうを向くヤツなどもいて、ハハハ、おもしろい。

　と、面白がっていられたのも最初だけだった。

　寺院の連中が結局みんな納得してしまったのはまだいい。オレの面倒事がほぼ解決したのも悪くない。魂の抜けたような師兄連中が何人かいるのはどうでもいいし、可愛い師弟たちが泣いているのは、まあ、そのうち諦めてくれるだろう。だがベイズ、おまえはダメだ。

　気づけよ。ちったあ気づけよ。おかしいと思えよ。

　周囲は「ベイズはチアルート殿のお手付きかそっかー」で納得している。そういうことになってしまって、オレに構う連中は激減した（いなくなったわけではない）。オレとベイズが二人で過ごす時間はこれまで以上に増えるはずで、正直オレはご機嫌なはず、だった。

　なあ、気づけよ。

　ダメだ。こいつはやっぱり、色恋沙汰にはサッパリ疎いやつだ。

　邪魔をするものがいなくなって、ずっと一緒にいられるようになったのに、こいつは何も気づかない。まあその、こういう多少はどんくさいところも含めて、えーとあの、だからその、くそっ、言わせんなよ恥ずかしい。

　なあ、ベイズよ。このままずっと、このままなのか？

　


	2. Chapter 2

　オレは今年から、雨季明けの祭りに参加できる年齢になった。祭りの目玉は、ジェダの旧市街の細い路地を人力で曳いて駆け抜ける山車の曳行である。一つ年上のベイズは去年からの参加という若輩者ながら、昨年に引き続き山車の後ろ梃子という重鎮の一角を勤める。今年のオレは身軽さを買われて、山車の舞い方を務める予定だ。舞い方は両手に扇を持って山車の屋根の上で舞いつつ、舞いの動きで山車の向きを変える方向とタイミングを後ろ梃子に伝える指示を出す。後ろ梃子が指示通りに動けなければ、山車は周囲の建物に激突して、舞い方は下手をすると山車から落ちて大怪我だ。

　舞い方は祭りの華である。はっきりいってこのオレにふさわしい。

　祭りの間中、ベイズはオレを注視し続ける。オレはベイズの視線を受けながら、曳行される山車の屋根の上で危なっかしく舞い続ける。ジェダの街中の老若男女の視線をオレは受けるが、受け止めるのはベイズの視線ただひとつだけだ。オレだけを見て、オレに恋に落ちてくれ、ベイズ。

　オレが去年までの舞い手から舞の特訓を受けている間、ベイズは曳き手と梃子衆との練習に明け暮れていた。オレの稽古には見物が多かった。祭りの準備のある若衆にはそんな暇はないが、まだ参加できない寺の稚児衆やジェダの街の娘連中などが、差し入れの食い物や飲み物を持って次々と見物に来た。お嬢さん方は可愛らしく稚児衆どもは聞き分けよく、オレは毎日機嫌よく優雅かつ勇壮に舞っていた。

　機嫌よく舞っているうちに、気づくのが遅れた。

　ベイズの様子がおかしい。

　練習が終わってもこっちにこない。探しに行ったらいなくなっている。それとなく周囲に尋ねると、「おやあ早くも痴話喧嘩ですか？」などと抜かしやがる。黙れ殺すぞ。

　どうも避けられている気がして、数日間こちらから探しに行かなかったら、やはり避けられていた。オレの顔を見て、そのままふいっといなくなってしまうことが続いたからだ。子供扱いの歳を終わり、ベイズは昨年から、オレは今年から、それぞれの専門に従って学び舎が別れた。ベイズはメカニカルの実技と理論のために寺院外で実習を積んでいるし、オレは武術と教義論争の専門コースで学んでいる。会いに行かなければ、来なければ、顔を合わせる機会はほとんどなくなってしまう。オレの機嫌はたちまち最悪になった。

　こういうときの棒術実習でオレに当たる相手は気の毒としか言いようがない。

　よほど兇悪な目つきをしていたのだろう。お師様までがオレを見るなり、顔色を変えて立ち会いを制止した。命拾いした同輩は棒を抱いたまま、その場にヘナヘナと座り込んだ。オレはお師様に命ぜられて、離れたところでひとり演武の型をさらい始めた。瞑想には、座禅を組むよりこちらのほうがずっと集中できる。

　心を無にすべく努力して型をなぞっていると、ふと雑念が混じった。雑念はオレ自身から来ているようでもあり、そうではないような気配もした。思念を凝らすと、背後に視線を感じた。型に合わせて水が流れるように滑らかに体を翻し、流れのままに目を遣ると、思った通りそこにベイズがいた。型どおりに四肢を指先まで優雅に舞わせながら、殺気を込めて視線で言葉を送った。そこで待て。話がある。ベイズはそのままくるりと背を向け、去った。

　演武のつもりで床に叩きつけた棒がぼっきり折れた。

　「…チアルート・イムウェ」

　めったに聞けない、お師様のお怒りの声だった。しかもオレのフルネーム。

　弁解は無用であるばかりか有害であることは寺院育ちでは百も承知、尻を棒で打たれる前に、オレは黙って懲罰としての水汲みに向かった。厨房で使う丸一日分ぐらいは汲まないと、お師様の怒りは解けまい。肩の皮が剥けん程度に励むとしよう。

　厨房から遠く離れた懲罰井戸の水汲みは、動力なしのポンプどころか時代錯誤な釣瓶打ちである。井戸の釣瓶を落とすと、桶が水面に落ちて水音を立てるまでには随分な時間がかかった。雨季あけにしては水位が低いらしい。舌打ちをして汲み上げにかかった。四度の汲み上げで、ようやく天秤棒両側の桶いっぱいの水になる。七度往復すると、オレの上半身は汗まみれになり、日が暮れた。切りの良い最後の一往復で勘弁してもらうかと、八度目の天秤を担ぎ上げたところだった。

　天秤棒をひょいと取られた。ベイズだった。

　「なにか用か」 礼の前に、つい憎まれ口が出た。ベイズはおれから取り上げた天秤棒を担いでさっさと先に立って歩き始め、振り返らずにそのまま口を開いた。

　「こっちの台詞だ。おれを探してたろう。なにか用か」  
　「別に。用がなきゃ探しちゃいかんのか」  
　「用がないならうろちょろするな。別のことに忙しいだろう」  
　「舞いの稽古なら今日は休みだ」  
　「おまえ、可愛い弟がいるそうだな」

　「えっ」 何のことか一瞬ほんとにわからなくて、素っ頓狂な声が出た。それからすぐ気づいた。あのことだ。

　「皆がそう噂していた。何かの話題の時に、たいして親しくもないやつに『チアルート殿にはすでに立派な念弟がいらっしゃるからな』などとずいぶん意味深に目配せされて、全くいい気持ちがしなかったぞ。親友だと思っていたのに、おれだけ知らなかったとはな」

　「ちっ、ちが…」 先に立って歩くベイズの顔が見えなくて、冗談で言っているのか本気なのかわからなくて慌てた。厨房への細い通路を、天秤棒の平衡を取りながら早足で歩くベイズを追い抜かすこともできず、後ろから必死にベイズの表情を伺いながら、なんと説明したものかと頭が真っ白になった。

　「ちがわねえだろ。髪を切ったのは念弟を取るためだと聞いたぞ」  
　「これは、この髪は、」  
　「舞の稽古には見物客が男も女もどっさり来てるよな。お前の趣味はどっちなんだろうなあと思ってたが、稚児か。手近な方で選んだな」

　手近って！手近って！ちがうぞ！本命はこれ以上手近もないとこだよ!!!

　「かわいい弟のためにも、せいぜい機嫌よく舞ってろよ」

　厨房のそばまで来るとベイズは天秤棒を地面に置き、振り返りもせずに逃げるような足取りで去っていった。オレの頭は真っ白なままだった。

　

　

　


	3. Chapter 3

　頭を抱えた。なんでこうなるんだ。

　もっぺん言う。なんでこうなるんだ。何をどうどこから収拾していいかわからなくて、下げ髪をおろしてしまった短い髪の頭を抱えた。抱えているうちに祭りの当日になった。

　祭りの日まで、ベイズと顔を合わせる機会は山車曳きの稽古のときにしかなかった。目は何度か合わせたものの、大勢の前でややこしい話をするチャンスはまるでなかったし、そもそもオレははっきりと避けられていた。オレは兇悪な目つきのまま、それでも本年度期待の新人に期待されているとおり、やけっぱちで華麗に舞い続けた。

　祭りの朝、オレは舞い方のみに許された華やかな衣装を着せられ、顔からうなじから背筋にまでおしろいを塗られ、唇にぽっちり紅を引かれ、飾り鉢巻を頭に巻かれて、精緻なお人形さんみたいな姿で山車の前に立った。オレの本性を知るお師様が、呆れたような諦めたような顔でオレの手を引き、後ろ梃子のベイズに引き渡した。目尻に紅をさしたまぶたを上げて、睫毛越しに精一杯もの言いたげな眼差しで見上げてみたが、ベイズは顔色ひとつ変えずにオレの化粧顔を見下ろしてから、黙って両手のひらを組んでオレの前に差し出した。オレはその手のひらに足をかけて、軽やかな後ろ宙返りで山車に跳び乗った。その瞬間、笛と太鼓が一斉に鳴り響き、雨季明けの祭りが盛大に始まった。

　細い路地の連なるジェダ市内を、山車は曳行されてゆく。初めはゆるゆると、両側の商家や屋敷からのご祝儀をひとつひとつ受け取りながら進む。受け取るたびに山車付きの鳴物衆による祭り囃子が始まり、オレは山車の上で豊穣や商売繁盛の祈願の舞いを優雅に奉納する。祭り囃子の演奏時間は祝儀の額に比例するから、あるじが祝儀をはずめばはずむほど、その場所での舞いは長くなる。この時間は曳き手や梃子衆にとっては前哨戦、ほとんどお遊びの時間だ。だが観衆の前で無心に舞っているオレの耳にも、今年の祝儀の額は、おそらく昨年までとはケタ違いになるだろうという鳴物衆の声が聞こえてきた。

　この祝儀は何事もなければ全額が寺への寄進となるが、午後の速曳きで事故があれば、被害相当額がそこから支払われることになる。山車がぶつかって被害を受ける場所にある商家や屋敷はほぼ決まっていて、山車が曲がり損ねて角の饅頭屋にかちこんでいくことを、ジェダの地の言葉では「坊主が饅頭を買いに行く」などと言う。

　朝からの巡航が昼を過ぎ、一通りの店を回ってしまうと遅い昼食で、それから曳き手の低い唸り声がだんだん高く上がっていき、それが最高潮に達するといよいよ祭りの本番、速曳きの開始である。本体から車輪まですべて木組みで出来た山車が狭い路地を全力疾走で走り抜け、道が放射線状に集中する街の中心の広場の真ん中に飛び出すなり、全速力のまま後ろの梃子の力を使って鋭角に方向転換をし、別の路地へ突っ込んでいくことを繰り返すのである。これを、遣り廻しと呼ぶ。

　どのタイミングでどちらにどう廻るかは、すべてこのオレ、舞い方が判断し、指示する。舞い方の指示と後ろ梃子の反応がピタリと一致していなければ、山車は広場に面した路地の入口の建物に激突して大破である。曳き手はもちろん、舞い方の命が無事では済まない。

　だからベイズ、オレを見ていろ。

　命を掛けて舞うから、この想いがベイズにだけ伝わればいい。誤解も行き違いも乗り越えて、届けよオレの片思い。くそっ！

　細い路地を抜けて全力疾走する山車の屋根の上で、前だけを見ながら舞った。山車は走り、廻り、そのたびに観衆の悲鳴と叫び声が耳を突いた。オレは精一杯舞い続けた。背に刺さるベイズの視線を感じながら、それを確かに受け止めながら、ただこの瞬間の想いよ届けと全身で願いながら、願いを舞いの形にし続けた。山車は走り、廻り、そしてベイズがオレの一挙一動を確かに見届けているのを、オレはただただ感じ続けた。

　どのくらい舞ったのかわからない。なんど廻ったのかも忘れた。気がつくと笛と太鼓で勇壮だった祭り囃子の調子が静かなものに変わり、速曳きと遣り廻しの終了を告げていた。山車の速度が落ちた。額いっぱいにかいた汗を拭うと、今日一日の消耗でくらくらと目眩がした。そしてそのとき初めて、後ろを振り返って見下ろす気になれた。目を凝らすまでもなく、ベイズがただオレだけを見つめて、木偶の坊のように突っ立っているのが見えた。なんとかやり遂げたよなという想いを込めてオレが笑いかけると(それはさぞかし輝かしい笑顔だったと思う)、ベイズの表情が厳つく変わり、オレの背後に視線を向けて大声を上げた。

　視線の方向へ振り返ると坊主がゆっくりと饅頭を買いにいくのが見え、同時にゴツンという衝撃でオレは足を踏み外し、声をを上げる間もなくそのまま下に落ちた。

　

　

　


	4. Chapter 4

　日が落ちた夕暮れ、祭りの夜のジェダ市街を照らし出すのは、山車の灯(ひ)入れ曳行である。柔らかな光の灯りを数百も掲げた山車が、暗闇の中に鮮やかに浮かび上がる。昼間の勇壮さとは裏腹に、灯りを鈴なりにした山車は優雅にゆるゆると市街を曳行し、夜更け前に寺院へ戻ってゆく。山車はそこでまた、次の雨季明けの祭りまでの眠りにつく。

　オレは結局、ベイズに抱かれて灯入れ曳行を見物した。

　山車の屋根から落ちたオレを受け止めたのはベイズで、オレの怪我は両くるぶしの捻挫だけで済んだ。オレを抱き上げて医務処に運んだのはベイズで、医師に状況を説明したのもベイズだったが、そこまでオレの面倒を見てからさっさと山車に戻ろうとしたベイズに、オレは駄々をこねた。

　「いーやーだ。今日こんなに頑張ったのに、オレだってちょっとぐらい祭り見物したい！」  
　「歩けねえだろ」  
　「抱っこ」  
　「おい」  
　「抱っこ！」

　うまく行ったらおんぶぐらいしてくんねぇかなあと駄目もとで言ってみただけなのに、ベイズはクソ忌々しそうな顔をして、オレを抱き上げた。意外な成り行きに思わず耳まで赤くなってしまったのを悟られたくなくて、オレはもっと駄々をこねた。

　「腹減ったー！なんかイイもん食おうぜえっ」  
　「財布は持ってないぞ」  
　「今日のオレなら付けで食えねえかな」  
　「おまえなあ…」

　それでもベイズはオレを降ろさず、屋台の並ぶ賑やかな通りを、山車を探して歩き始めた。途中で饅頭屋の店先を通り過ぎると、大破した店の前に、今年の幸運がついたとされる縁起物の饅頭を貰いに来たジェダ市民が列をなしていた。

　「オレたち、初めての大役にしてはうまくやったよなあ。饅頭屋の件さえなければ完璧だっただろ」

　ご機嫌でそう言ったオレに向かい、ベイズは明後日の方角から返答を寄こした。

　「…今朝、お師様からおまえを引き渡されたときに、これほど美しい男だったかと、少し怖くなった」  
　「はぁ？」  
　「おまえの足の裏がおれの手のひらを踏みにじった瞬間、甘さで手のひらから全身が痺れた。今も痺れている気がする」  
　「ベイズおまえ、…何言ってんの」  
　「おれはこの先ずっと、この我儘野郎にいいように踏みにじられて過ごすのだろうか」  
　「なあ、ベイズ、あの…」  
　「今年の舞い方は、えらく図体のでかい念弟を迎えたらしいな」  
　「い！？」  
　  
　続く言葉に、目から星が飛んだ。

　「何日か前に、お師様に後ろ梃子からの異動を申し出たら笑われた。それから事情を全部聞いた」

　なにいいいいいいいいいいいいいいい！

　「で、チアルート。おまえ、ベイズ・マルバスは色恋沙汰には疎い男だと、師匠に愚痴ったそうだが」

　オレは暴れだしそうになる我が身をようやっとのことで抑え込んだ。知られてしまった以上、いったいどのツラ下げてベイズと相まみえよう。相まみえるっていうか、今現在しっかり抱き上げられてそのへんをのそのそ歩いている最中なわけだが。

　「…ベイズ…降ろせ…」  
　「降ろさん」

　ようやく見つけた山車の方角に手を振り、同胞衆にコイツは無事だと身振りで伝えてから、ベイズは普段から低い声を更に低くして、つまりはドスの利いた声でオレの耳元でささやいた。

　「これだけ長年見つめられて想われて大事にされてずっとそばにいられて世話されて、おまえ本当に何にも気づかなかったのか？」

　返事をするのも癪に障って、むうっと口をへの字に曲げていると、額をごちんとぶつけられた。

　「いたっ」  
　「いったいどっちが色恋沙汰にはさっぱり鈍いって？こっちが…」

　ベイズはオレを抱きすくめたまま耳元に口を寄せ、もっともっと低い声でとんでもないことをいい始めた。

　「…してやりたいと、まあ、毎日悶々と我慢してたのに」

　抱き上げられたまま耳元で延々と囁かれた具体的で露骨で破廉恥な欲望の羅列に、オレの上半身も下半身も痺れて蕩けた。特に下半身が。

　「ベイズ…、今すぐ帰ってそれ全部やろうぜ…今すぐ…」  
　「だめだ。祭りを見物したいんだろ。曳行が終わるまでお預けだ」  
　「…鬼ッ！」  
　「こっちがこれまでどんな気分で過ごしてたと思ってるんだ」

　知らねえよ！こっちだっておんなじだよ！

　「だがまあ、前払いだけはしておく」

　灯入れ曳行の明かりがふっと暗くなって、ベイズの顔が近づいてきた。もう一度頭突きを食らわされるのかと身構えたら、違った。オレの唇を散々いいように貪ってから、ようやくベイズの顔が離れた。それからベイズはゆっくりと、山車の方角に向かって歩き始めた。すれ違う連中が皆オレたちの顔を交互に見て笑いをこらえ、ベイズが憮然とした顔でそれをやりすごしている。オレの唇の紅がそのまま移ったひどい口元になっていることは、結局最後までベイズには教えてやらなかった。

 

＜おしまい＞

 

\-----  
祭りのイメージは、大阪泉州のだんじりと布団太鼓から借りました。さすがにもうちょっと優雅な感じで。文中で「舞い方」とした役目は、「大工方」と「乗り子」を合成したようなイメージです。だんじりの大工方は勇壮な若衆で、扇ではなく団扇を両手に持ち、屋根の端を叩いて後ろ梃子に方向転換の指示を出します。布団太鼓の乗り子は年少のお稚児さんで、おしろいに紅を引いて神輿に乗り、笛と太鼓を担当します。双方とも神事ですから僧が関わるイメージではおかしいわけですが、そのへんは目をつぶってくださーい。


End file.
